


Sway (With Me)

by eternalia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Dancer!Adrien, F/M, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dancer!marinette, miraculust, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Adrien has been dancing with Marinette for over a year now and it’s been difficult to rein in his attraction for her. But things get out of control during their practice session (in a good way).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	Sway (With Me)

Adrien let out a breath as he opened the doors to the dance studio, l'Ecole de Danse. He had started to really look forward to coming here, as he took a penchant for dancing ever since he started college. What had started as a curiosity to find an activity he liked had blossomed into a passion of his. He had never done an activity or hobby that he himself had enjoyed for himself, as his childhood had been spent doing various activities his father had made him do. Even if he had a rough start and hadn’t found a partner in the beginning that had been a good match for him.

His first partner was Kagami Tsurugi, and while she was an excellent dancer and partner, her heart was set on fencing and she had quit dancing to pursue her dream. His next partner was a complete nightmare since it was the mayor’s daughter Chloe Bourgeois. She was loud, obnoxious, and although she was initially happy to dance with him as he was such “eye candy,” he found it hard to lead. He had lasted three days with her, and she had stormed out saying he was a terrible partner and that he was “utterly ridiculous!” He could still hear the angry stomp of her heels, her blonde ponytail swinging with each step. A week later, a new girl had started to come to the studio on the days he was there, and the instructor had paired them up.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

When he had first met her, the bluenette blushed and smiled at him and he had felt his heart skip a beat. Her large and doe-like eyes were the color of the sky and he felt himself get lost in them. Her heart shaped face had soft cheeks that were adorned with cute freckles and her hair was swept up into a low chignon. Standing under the lights of the studio, he could definitely say it was love at first sight. 

He started to look forward to coming to the dance lessons three times a week, even with his schedule becoming more hectic with classes and working at his father’s fashion company. This was his time to unwind, and to enjoy dancing with Marinette and let the stress melt away. 

Dancing with Marinette was a completely different experience than dancing with Chloe. While Chloe was boisterous and demanding, Marinette was graceful and demure, but confident in her own way. She allowed him to guide her effortlessly, and he found it completely natural to lead. The instructor only had praise for them the more they danced and the more routines they came up with. 

She was also a student at his university, studying fashion design. They had met up a few times over the year and he became good friends with her, and had met Alya and Nino. They had weekly coffee dates, and Adrien felt significantly less lonely. He didn’t have many people he could call a friend, years of homeschooling had stunted his social skills immensely. But the trio didn’t seem to mind at all.

He wasn’t blind to how pretty Marinette was either and how much attention she got from men around the university and at the studio. Thank god Marinette doesn’t have any interest in any of the men that try to capture her attention. He couldn’t even blame them either, though he tries really hard to tamp down his jealousy each time she gets stopped in the hallways between her classes by some guy who wants to talk to her. 

He finds himself getting lost in those eyes as he pulls her closer every time they dance, his arm around her waist. It was getting harder to hide his attraction to her, as everytime they were close all he could think about was her, and how good she smelled and how soft she felt…

 _Get it together, Adrien!_ He scolded himself mentally. He was sure she saw him as a friend, but there were signs that she was attracted to him too. He would catch her staring at him dazedly, and would blush whenever she was caught in the act. He loved seeing her blush, it highlighted the freckles on her nose and cheeks endearingly. He wanted to see how far that blush could go, down her neck and between the soft curves of her breasts, especially with her underneath him. The blonde shook his head wearingly, the lustful thoughts were becoming more and more frequent. 

Especially since they had started to learn how to tango. 

The seductive dance was his worst nightmare and his best blessing, as he could be as close to Marinette as physically possible, their bodies pressed up together, and their breaths intermingling. Their legs would interlock and their lower bodies would be pressed together, almost in a vague mock of the activity they could be doing. He was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading the upcoming practice session, where no one would be around and it was just them. Adrien stopped his thoughts before they could go further down that route. Nothing good would come out of it. Absolutely nothing.

As he put his stuff away in the locker area, he put on his dancing shoes and made his way down to the smaller practice rooms where Marinette would be. The rooms were still spacious, complete with mirrors that completely covered one side of the wall, and mostly soundproof since the music from each room could get pretty loud. He opened the door, already seeing Marinette doing some graceful practice spins and stretches. The blonde gulped when he saw her. 

Marinette was wearing tight black leggings and a short pink sleeveless crop top that exposed her midriff. He could see the leggings hug her slender and toned legs tightly, and he raved his eyes upwards to her glorious derriere. Those leggings were ones she had always worn, but for some reason, today it was especially painful to see as Marinette stretched one leg upwards to her chest in a stretch. Her heels had made her legs look longer and her petite waist was exposed. All of a sudden, all he could think about was touching the soft, soft skin there and laving his tongue over it in worship. It made the next part of dancing seem very difficult, and he gulped.

Marinette noticed him in the large mirrors that adorned the walls. She smiled as she saw him and she turned around to face him directly. 

“Hey, Adrien!” she said brightly.

He couldn’t help but cough as he tried desperately to act normal and that he wasn’t imagining her slender legs wrapped around him. 

“Hey, Marinette. Ready to practice?” he said. Just act normal, just act normal. He kept chanting.

“Yeah, let me just stretch some more.” 

“Good idea, I should do that too,” he said dumbly, but Marinette didn’t seem to notice his awkwardness and continued to do splits on the ground as Adrien did his normal stretches. 

He tried to keep his eyes on his form in the mirror, but they kept drifting over to the beautiful woman near him. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her legs split on the ground, and tendrils of her hair had started to fall out of the low chignon she put it up in. He wanted to see her hair flow down on top of her shoulders and down her back, and run his hands through it. He wondered what it would feel like.

A few minutes later, and more mental self-scolding from Adrien, the pair had put on a sultry, jazzy tango through the speaker system. The two had drawn together, Adrien’s hand on her slim waist, and one of her hands on his shoulder, the other clasped in his large one. Because of her crop top, he could feel her bare skin and relished in touching her skin around her waist. Their upper bodies were pressed together, and their legs were split, his nudging hers apart and sliding down to the ground. He could feel her breathing, and so much more of her as he gracefully arched her back towards the ceiling in a dip. Her trust in him never wavered and he would never drop her. 

They got lost in the sultry melody, the notes of the passionate violin flowing around them. They moved like water, Adrien’s eyes raving over hers and Marinette blushed. He slowly took her out of the dip and spun her around, Marinette having no choice but to follow. Her breaths came out in shallow pants as she concentrated on her footwork. Adrien concentrated on not pushing her to the ground and having his way with her. 

He spun her with his left arm and just as the routine called for it, Marinette spun away, though he pulled her back into his awaiting arms. His arms wrapped around her waist as her back was pressed against his chest, and her soft derriere pressed up against him. He could feel himself hardening and couldn’t help but lower his head down to her neck to breathe in her sweet scent. It was almost too much, as the sweet smell of fruit tarts and baked goods wafted through his senses. He could hear her inhale sharply as he pressed his nose deeper into her neck. Through the mirror, he could see Marinette’s eyes close, though he didn’t know if it was because she was lost in the emotions of the dance or because of him. He so desperately wished it was the latter. 

He spun her so that her front was pressed up against him again, and her breath intermingled with his as she looked up towards him, her left leg lifting up and settling around his waist and back. He ran his hands around her exposed waist, feeling her shiver. They seemed to stop there, as if trapped in the moment and forgetting about the routine, eyes locked onto each other’s.

And the dam broke.

Adrien didn’t know who had started the kiss, but both had responded eagerly. Their lips melded together and tongues had met fiercely as Adrien lowered them to the ground, Marinette’s legs welcoming him in between them. Adrien lifted his right leg higher so it was rubbing against her most sensitive spot, and she moaned and started grinding on his leg, needing to feel more. Pure liquid heat had pooled toward his groin, and he felt himself hardening into steel. His hands had lifted up her crop top and sports bra, and her luscious breasts were exposed, the dusky nipples hardening as he fondled them gently. 

Marinette keened into his mouth and broke the kiss, her breaths turning into shallow pants. Her hair had become loose and the hair tie had fallen out of the low bun, and Adrien ran one of his hands through it. What he had imagined was right, they were even more silky in real life. 

With both hands, he pulled the crop top and bra over her head so her top half was completely bare. Marinette’s face became even redder, but her eyes displayed absolute lust, matching his stormy green ones. 

As he continued to fondle her breasts, he marveled in the way they fit perfectly into his hands. He placed wet kisses up along her neck, leaving love bites and loving how she tilted her neck to the side, allowing him more access. 

But it wasn’t enough. The soft, pale skin was calling him, almost taunting him. Would he do it? The answer was a resounding yes, as he started to place kisses downwards, beneath her collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts. She arched her back when he reached his destination, and he sucked and licked her nipple. 

“Adrien!” Her moan came out and rang throughout his ears. He needed to hear more of that. He switched his attention to the other breast, not wanting to leave it unattended. Her skin was burning hot. 

Adrien lifted his body up and sat back on his knees. He ran his hands down her legs and lifted one of them up to his shoulder. He carefully unstrapped the heel and placed a kiss on her foot. And he carefully and meticulously did it to the other. Marinette stared at him through lidded eyes, her pupils dilated and stormy. 

Marinette lifted her hands and tugged them underneath his white tee, and he helped her to take it off. She bit her lip as she saw his toned and muscular physique, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride that she liked what she saw. He knew he looked good from working out and dancing, and he wore a cocky grin as he saw her reaction. 

He tugged her leggings down and more of her skin was exposed. His eyes followed them down as he took off her leggings. His hands followed them, stroking them fondly. Adrien had always adored her legs and he showed it through his tender touch. He couldn’t take it anymore and he placed hot kisses on the inside of her thighs, and opened her up further to him. He placed her legs on his shoulders and blew a hot breath on her panties. Her hand came down to grip his hair, and to push him further in. He looked up and smirked at her, and if it was possible, her blush reddened even further. 

Adrien would grant her unspoken wish, and tugged her panties aside to place his mouth on her. And he absolutely couldn’t get enough of the overall sweet taste and the slight tanginess. He licked all the way up her slit and placed his tongue inside of her as she let out a loud moan that went straight down to his groin. He moaned into her and gripped her hips still as she tried to buck into his mouth. As he used his tongue to pleasure her and couldn’t help but look upwards and see her fondling her own breasts, tugging her rosy nipples with her slender fingers. 

He placed his tongue as deep as he could go then, and his nose brushed up against her clit. Her back arched off of the ground then, and he pushed his tongue in and out of her, who was absolutely soaking wet. His nose brushed up against her clit and within moments she was clenching around him, her legs quivering and her thighs pressing against his head. He kept licking her, helping her to ride out her orgasm. 

Adrien finally released her, the sweet torment almost too much for his sweet Marinette, who was sweaty and panting on the hardwood floor with her eyes closed. But he wasn’t done with her. 

He unzipped his pants and tugged them downwards, his erection hard and ready for her. Marinette gazed at him with lustful eyes, her skin flushed with sweat and glowing. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. 

“Marinette, can I?” 

She bit her lip and nodded her head.

“Please, _please_ ,” She moaned softly. Her hands were still fondling her breasts and he grew even more lustful at the sight. He licked his lips, feeling his mouth dry the more he stared at her.

And he placed the tip inside. He groaned at the sensation of her wrapped around him like a glove, and he wasn't even fully inside of her. It was hot and wet, and she was just so _tight_. He had wondered if he would fit inside, and oh, he definitely did. He fully sheathed himself inside of her and they both groaned. He had to take a moment and not move an inch, otherwise he felt that he would finish too early. 

Marinette mewled underneath him, and he sat back on his heels, pulling out of her a bit. But he tugged her hips back towards him, and he lifted up her right leg and placed it over his shoulder, spreading her even wider and allowing him to go even deeper. 

He started to thrust shallowly, their hips meeting and Marinette placed her hands near her head, trying to find purchase on something to ground her. But she was left wanting as Adrien completely dominated her and her back arched in pleasure. Adrien watched her through lidded eyes. He stopped thrusting and grinded against her, knowing that he would be brushing up against her clit and she would be feeling even better. She started to pant even harder, his name falling through her lips like a prayer. 

She gazed up at him, and he stared back into her eyes. 

He started to thrust again, pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in so that their hips smacked loudly in crude, vulgar noises. He wanted to take her completely. But he also wanted more. To take her onto dates, to give her presents and gifts. To make her smile.

He never took his eyes off of hers, as if trying to convey his feelings for her. As if he was saying “ _You’re mine!”_

And her eyes stayed onto his, and he could see the extent of her feelings for him, love and admiration. As if they were saying “ _I’m yours._ ”

Adrien felt her clenching around him, and she got even tighter. He knew she was close to coming. And he wanted her to come. He started to thrust even faster, his core strength not lacking as he used it to his advantage. 

“Adrien, Adrien, I’m-!” She closed her eyes, brows furrowing tight, and moaned loudly.

“Come for me, Marinette.” He gasped out, never taking his eyes off of her. And he was glad he didn’t as he witnessed her coming apart completely. Her eyes shut tight, and her legs tried to find purchase around him as they shook, and her body writhed in pleasure. Her breasts rose with each pant and he placed his hands on the floor on either side of her waist as she milked him through her orgasm. She felt so good around him, he started to see stars as he closed his eyes in the sinful pleasure. 

He never relented in his thrusting, and with a few more hard snaps of his hips, he felt himself spurting into her warmth with a loud groan. He felt himself softening inside of her, but didn’t want to leave her warmth just yet. He placed his head in between her warm breasts, completely spent. 

They spent the next few minutes trying to recover their strength on the floor of the studio. The sultry tones of the tango had long finished playing. 

“That was-” Adrien started out.

“Amazing.” Marinette finished breathily. She had a dazzling smile on her face as she looked down at him. He couldn’t help but kiss her tempting mouth, though not with the urgency that they had moments before. It was a slow, languid kiss, as if they were both taking their time. 

They came apart for air, and they smiled at each other. 

“So, does this mean we’re dating?” The blonde asked cheekily and Marinette smirked.

“Well, how about you take me to dinner first.” She wrapped her arms around him and lowered him into another kiss, which he happily returned.

The pair had left the studio hand in hand, sporting blushes and sweet smiles as they walked into the night. Adrien was grateful for her crop top underneath her black hoodie, as they covered up the evidence of their passionate activity. He smiled as he thought of the marks, her beautiful neck covered in small love bites.

He had walked her all the way back to her home, and he stood face to face with her near the doorway of the bakery. 

“So about that dinner…” Adrien started, one hand going up to rub the back of his neck. 

Marinette smiled up at him and peered at him through her lashes. She bit her lip as she smiled. “How about tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow?” Adrien asked dumbly. He didn’t think he would be so lucky to have a date with her so soon. Though with what they had just done, he shouldn’t be surprised. “Tomorrow sounds perfect,” he finished.

Marinette smiled wider, and she rose up on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss. She really was so petite, especially without her dancing heels. 

“Tomorrow then.” She breathed as she pulled away just a tad. “Goodnight, Adrien.” 

She pulled away from him completely and opened the door to the bakery, shooting him a smile as she did. 

Adrien had a dopey grin as he whooped and started walking happily back to his home.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome me to the sin bin, LOL.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of it! :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
